Viacom Cable
Viacom Cable is a cable provider that is owned by Viacom, Inc. and was founded in September 1972. Viacom Cable serves customers in all 50 USA states, the District of Columbia, US territories, and the Mushroom Kingdom. Corporate headquarters are located in New York City, NY. History Viacom Cable was launched in 1972, about a year after CBS Films, Inc. spun off to form Viacom and it serviced Dayton OH, Nashville TN, San Francisco CA and Seattle WA. In less than a year, Viacom Cable grew to become the largest cable television provider in the United States. Types of Plans Since 2010, Viacom Cable developed three plans for their customers: Economy, Standard, and Digital Value Pack. In April 2017, they were renamed to Starter, Entertainment and Entertainment Plus respectively. Starter Under the Starter Plan, customers will receive only their local stations and 26 channels From Viacom and CBS. The price is $4.95 a month. DVR service can be added with this package for free. However, an HD upgrade is not available with this package, unless you purchase local stations' subchannels from Viacom Cable for free. The HD upgrade is also free. Entertainment Under the Entertainment Plan, customers will receive their local stations, plus their local stations' subchannels, over 100 digital channels and DVR service, plus 3 free months of HBO and Cinemax (those channels are an extra $10 a month after that), for $39.95 a month. HD service can be added with this package for an extra $5 a month. Entertainment Plus In the Entertainment Plan, customers will receive over 300 channels, including the HBO lineup, the Showtime lineup, the Cinemax lineup, the Encore lineup and the Starz lineup, plus DVR and HD services, for $81.95 a month. High-Speed Internet Plans Viacom Cable's high-speed internet plans as of April 2017 are: * Starter Lite: 1 Mbps download, 256 kbps upload for $9.95 a month. * Starter: 3 Mbps download, 1 Mbps upload for $14.95 a month. * Basic: 5 Mbps download, 2 Mbps upload for $19.95 a month. * Preferred: 50 Mbps download, 10 Mbps upload for $29.95 a month. * Turbo: 175 Mbps download, 30 Mbps upload for $49.95 a month. * Turbo Extreme: 300 Mbps download, 50 Mbps upload for $59.95 a month. * Instant: 500 Mbps download, 100 Mbps upload for $69.95 a month. (select markets only) * Gigabit: 1 Gbps download, 1 Gbps upload for $79.95 a month. (select markets only) * Gigabit Extreme: 2 Gbps download, 1 Gbps upload for $159.95 a month. (some markets only) * Gigabit Hyper: 3 Gbps download, 2 Gbps upload for $199.95 a month. (New York City, Los Angeles and Chicago and San Francisco Bay areas only; will be rolled out to the Philadelphia, Dallas-Fort Worth and Boston areas later this year) Landline Telephone Plans As of April 2017, all Viacom Cable landline customers get access to unlimited local and long-distance calling to the U.S., its territories, Canada, Mexico, and the Mushroom Kingdom for $34.95 a month. A basic plan with unlimited local calling and 500 long-distance minutes each month is also available for $19.95 a month. After the 500 long-distance minutes are used up, you have to pay 6 cents for each minute after that until the next billing cycle. Viacom Cable landline customers also get international long-distance calling to other countries for as low as 6 cents a minute (depending on the country). All plans come with 13 calling features like Caller ID and Call Waiting, with an option to upgrade to 20 calling features for an extra $5 a month. Wireless Service In April 2017, Viacom Cable introduced Viacom Mobile, an MVNO for the Sprint and Verizon Wireless networks, in order to better compete with Comcast which launched wireless service in March 2017. Previously, Viacom Cable customers could bundle their services with Sprint's wireless service. This is still an option for existing customers under a grandfathered contract, although those customers can get Viacom Mobile service instead. Category:Cable providers Category:Viacom Category:Cable